


[猎人] 猎物

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/M, 全职猎人 - Freeform, 猎人乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 嫖老四，一发完
Relationships: 切利多尼希/诺拉（原创女性角色）
Kudos: 1





	[猎人] 猎物

“听说最近有个地方很火。”  
“哪里？”  
“你不知道吗？那家叫O.T.的店？现在所有人都去那里！皇室都去呢！上次四王子的人从那里带了个人出来，还上新闻了。”  
“啊……你这么一说我想起来了！那姑娘还很漂亮，那个身材啊……啧。”  
“夜店里出来的能有什么好货色？看她就是个花瓶。那种妞都是这样，可能连字都认不全嘞！”  
“有什么办法？我要是有钱……嘿，我也喜欢这样的。带劲。”

“……没劲。”  
切利多尼希无趣地放下手里的酒杯，杯中的液体在烛火的照耀下显现出淡金色的光芒，折射在桌面上四散出不同的色彩，映在他懒散的指尖。杯底和桌面接触的时候发出叮的一声，清脆的响仿佛能穿透这间不大不小的房间。  
那是昂贵的器皿才能发出的声音。  
卡金国四王子的面孔轮廓分明，眼窝深邃，瞳仁在阴影中反射火光。他就那样沉默地看着她，似乎是想等她说些什么，证明自己并没有表现出来的那么无趣。他在等着自己的猜想被验证。验证的内容就是——诺拉·斯诺是一个无趣的蠢女人。  
就在今夜不久前，他们第一次见面。在O.T.喝得烂醉的诺拉被带回了切利多尼希的寝室。她本该是今晚的主菜。  
本该。  
但是对切利多尼希来说，这个艳俗的女人甚至连菜都算不上，她眼中只有赤裸裸的对荣华富贵的渴望。对于他聊起的话题，她兴致缺缺，只是一味附和，那恶心的样子倒足了他的胃口。  
他真的希望手下可以不要再从那种劣质场所带人回来，说了多少次都没有用。  
餐桌的一边是打开的落地窗，窗外是一个豪华的开放式露台。一阵微风拂过，透明的丝制窗帘黏腻地舔过她包裹在黑色礼服中光洁无暇的肌肤。散落胸间的蜜色卷发微微颤动，微凉的气秋风吹去了一些酒精的炙热，但她依旧目光迷离，面色红润，濡湿的嘴唇比市面上最难得的鸽血红宝石都要鲜艳。  
“真是的，殿下您在说什么呢？是酒不好喝吗？”  
她细言细语的样子像极了那种谄媚恶俗的女人。切利多尼希面无表情地看了她片刻，然后像被什么逗笑了一样，再次伸手拿过了酒杯。  
黄金一般的酒液洒落一地。这瓶蒙哈榭是花了大价钱从克里斯拍卖会购入的，普通人可能一辈子都无缘品尝的珍酿被他像洗手水一样随手倾倒，当然了，这个女人可能连她喝的是什么都不知道。  
做了这个动作的切利多尼希其实也不知道自己希望看到的是什么样的反应，紧张，也许，恐惧，也许，他的目光紧紧追随着面前的女性，却发现她的表情——  
完全没有变化。  
“哎呀……殿下，您真是太不小心了。都把衣服弄脏了。”  
有些女人确实是这样，可能是太善于掩盖自己真实的情绪，也有可能是太过迟钝。切利多尼希得出的结论是：这个女人可能比他想得还要愚蠢。于是，内心颇有不快的他命令道：“那你帮我舔干净吧。”  
诺拉琥珀色的眼睛就像是最醇美的干邑，光的角度不同，反射出来的色彩也会不同。这双琥珀色的眼睛安静地注视着他。她站了起来，有那么一瞬间切利多尼希有趣地猜测着，她会做出什么样的举动呢？  
她知道自己的命运是什么样的吗？  
想及此，他的视线里又多了一丝悲悯。就像是神怜悯无知又无助的人类。她的愚蠢是她的错，但是过了今晚就不会了。即便内里再无趣丑恶，过了今晚她也将蜕变成艺术，经由他的双手。  
只有艺术家才能做到……让平庸的事物拥有意义和深度。  
直到——他裸露在外的脚趾感到一丝湿热的温暖，他才有些惊讶地收回了四散而去的遐思。她仔细地舔过每一只脚趾，像是一只乖顺的小狗，神经末梢带来的生理性的战栗顺着趾尖爬上脊椎。  
“殿下，我舔得您舒服吗？”她轻柔的声音唤回了他的注意力，切利多尼希低头一看，才发趴在他的脚边的女子抬起头，眼睛透过散落的发丝直直地看着他，“您这里都起反应了呢。”  
不知从何时起，一双冰凉的手从他长长的袍底探入，放在了两腿之前。  
“……”  
“您刚才问我，喜欢什么样的音乐？我不怎么听音乐。您说的那个，叫雅纳切克的人，我确实没有怎么听过……您真是一个博学多识的人，可能是我见过的人里面学识最渊博的人。确实很不容易呢，您明明贵为一国的王子，就算什么都不做也比我们这样的人好了太多，不是吗？”她没有停下手上的动作，感觉着手中变得越来越坚硬的性器官，感受着那份滚烫的温度，说，“其实我能感觉得到，这顿饭您是在试探我，希望我符合什么样的标准呢？哲学、物理、政治、艺术、体育……您对这些都很有研究，您是觉得，只有研究这些的人，才能够得上您的标准吗？”  
切利多尼希张开了嘴，想要叫人来。  
“真的吗？”她歪了歪头，迷人地笑了出来，轻声耳语道，“您的命根子可在我的手里呐。看得出来，您是一个有追求的人，平日里不光精进学识，还有在好好锻炼肉体。以普通人来说，确实很厉害了。”  
“普通人？”切利多尼希的表情阴沉得能吓死他身边任何一个工作了有些时日的人。  
“是呀……”诺拉露出了一个甜蜜的笑容，“一个普通的……男人。”  
“……”  
不知这个女人做了什么，切利多尼希此刻定坐在椅子上，一动不能动。  
“虽然不知道您是为何如此看不上我，但好在您的身体还是诚实的。”她凑到他面前，温热潮湿的气息擦过耳旁，“真好。”  
“你要做什么？”  
切利多尼希的表情来来回回变了几次，最终停留在了一个颇有兴致的表情上。他要撤回前言，也许这个女人并没有他之前想的那么无趣。  
“我只是来和您吃饭的人。”她起身，坐回自己的座位，伸手示意了一下，“您不吃吗？”  
但是切利多尼希不能动，他只能挑眉看她。  
“你停下脚上的动作的话。”  
原来不知什么时候，她脚上的高跟鞋已经脱下，此时正有一搭没一搭地逗弄着切利多尼希的腿间。  
“不要。”她笑嘻嘻地说，“男人逞强的样子真的很有趣。明明想要得不行，还要装出一副我不在乎的样子，真的太好玩啦。”  
“你说的是——呃——！”  
“哎呀？这么快？”诺拉揶揄道，还嗅了嗅空气中的那股气味，“我都还没做什么呢。”  
切利多尼希才是最震惊的那个人，他刚刚经历了人生中最强烈的一次高潮，却连裤子都还没脱。  
他想问面前的女人到底做了什么？然而他张开嘴，漏出的却是抑制不住的呻吟声。切利多尼希的盛满怒火的目光紧锁在女人身上，他身上集聚的恶意似有实质。  
但是令人失神的快感一阵接一阵，很快，卡金国四王子的胯下就成了又湿又黏的一团糟。  
诺拉·斯诺，操作系念能力者，能力的名字叫「爱神之吻」。可以操控被她亲吻过的人进行强制高潮。  
一般情况下大家对这个能力都是好评连连，不过有的时候用来惩罚不听话的坏孩子也很有效果。  
诺拉离开之前伸手摸了摸他汗津津的额头说：“四王子殿下，介意我给你提一点意见吗？”  
“哲学、物理、政治、艺术、体育……真正的‘人’可比这些概念上的知识要丰富得多。如果您只凭这些符号来判断人的价值，就太可悲了。”她遗憾地摇了摇头，“看你长得好看，人又努力，我这次才免费大放送让你爽了一下哦。好好加油吧！”  
她想了想，又从房间里拿了一条毯子盖在无法行动的切利多尼希身上。  
“等你可以动了再好好清洗吧，乖。”  
她离开之后不久，卡金国就发布了一条新的通缉令，要求逮捕一个叫诺拉的女人。


End file.
